


Изолента

by altersweetego



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Human AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: Изолента, обрывки, осколки, чёрная толстовка с капюшоном и потыренные у Рэрити очки - что ещё надо для жизни?





	Изолента

**Author's Note:**

> human!Флаттершай/human!male!Спитфайр
> 
> От автора: Лена хотела human!пони - пусть Лена получает human!пони :3
> 
> Предупреждение: в текст нагло потырены цитаты из канона. Кстати, от канона я в глаза видела только старый мультфильм лет пятнадцать назад, раскраски, фигурки и игру у себя на айпаде. А ещё я не знаю, что у поней имя, а что фамилия, поэтому всегда называла Рэйнбоу Даш исключительно Рэйнбоу Даш.

***

У Флаттершай в квартире обои отклеиваются от стен, и поэтому она приклеивает их обратно цветной изолентой.  
Рэрити, приходя в гости, конечно, кривит губы на изоленту - она, по её мнению, смотрится недостаточно стильно, но лично Флаттершай кажется, что так в самый раз. Нет, серьёзно, а чем ещё можно прихватить распадающиеся обрывки? Подарочными ленточками? Бантами для волос? Блестящими нитками?  
О таком банальном варианте, как клей, никто и не вспоминает. Кому он нужен, на самом-то деле.  
На самом-то деле Флаттершай очень волнуется. Она кусает губы, стоя перед зеркалом и глядя на своё отражение: большие глаза, розовая чёлка, жёлтая майка. Ей не по себе от одной мысли о том, что придётся выйти на улицу, но выходить действительно надо.  
Рэйнбоу Даш ждёт её в кафешке неподалёку.  
И тоже кривит губы, как Рэрити, но только не потому, что у Флаттершай вся комната в изоленте, и даже не потому, что её жёлтая футболка чуть длиннее чем нужно и помята в три раза больше, чем в приличном обществе допустимо... Нет, Рэйнбоу Даш волнует не это.  
\- Опять, - говорит она, когда Флаттершай, оглядываясь, подбирается к столику.  
\- Что опять? - спрашивает Флаттершай, несмотря на то, что знает ответ.  
Рэйнбоу Даш бесится из-за того, как Флаттершай в себе не уверена. Она ненавидит её испуганный взгляд, настороженно сжатые губы, ссутуленные плечи и чёлку, за которой она прячется от окружающих.  
Флаттершай нервно комкает салфетку.  
\- Ты постоянно выглядишь так, как будто я силой сюда тебя притащила, не обращая внимания на то, что ты предпочла бы остаться дома.  
\- Но я действительно предпочла бы остаться дома, - тихо отвечает Флаттершай и хочет добавить что-то ещё, чтобы Рэйнбоу Даш не обиделась, потому что ненавидит, когда она обижается, но потом к ним подходит официант, и Флаттершай приходится замолчать.  
Рэйнбоу Даш делает заказ за двоих: большое латте, большое капуччино, классический чизкейк и три шарика фисташкового мороженого.  
\- Как дела? - спрашивает Флаттершай прежде, чем Рэйнбоу Даш успевает спросить что-нибудь у неё.  
Вопрос откровенно дурацкий, и они обе его одинаково ненавидят, но молчать в ожидании заказа было бы глупо. К тому же, Флаттершай совсем не против долгих разговоров, особенно если говорит не она.  
Или она, но рядом никого нет. Ну, из тех, с кем она незнакома.  
А у Рэйнбоу Даш блестят глаза и румянцем разгораются щёки.  
\- Спитфайр? - говорит Флаттершай, чувствуя укол ревности, и Рэйнбоу Даш кивает.  
Немного внимательности и наблюдательности, капелька умения слушать, видеть и подмечать, много любви к своим друзьям и полное отсутствие собственной личной жизни - готово, вы восхитительны!  
Подробностей не слышно, и поэтому Флаттершай решает попробовать снова:  
\- Вы теперь...  
До Рэйнбоу Даш, кажется, доходит, что Флаттершай имеет в виду.  
\- Нет, - она отчаянно трясёт головой, так, что радужные волосы водопадом хлещут её саму по щекам. - Нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет, это не то, что ты подумала!  
\- Серьёзно?  
Флаттершай прекрасно знает, насколько серьёзно Рэйнбоу Даш относится к "Вондерболтс", лётной команде. Небо, облака, кожаные куртки пилотов и толстые очки, делающие её похожей на муху, всё как полагается. Мечта довольно странная, если не сказать ебанутая, но...  
Чувство облегчения, накрывающее Флаттершай с головой, намного сильнее, чем мысли об адекватности чьей-то мечты, поэтому на какую-то секунду она забывает дышать.  
\- Конечно! - Им приносят заказ, и Рэйнбоу запускает вилку в чизкейк, но тут же отталкивает блюдце в сторону, потому что слишком возбуждена для того, чтобы есть.  
\- А что тогда? - Фисташковое мороженое тает на языке, лёгкое и невесомое.  
Как небо.  
Как небо, в котором летает Спитфайр. У него синие потёртые джинсы, кожаная пилотская куртка, которую он не снимает даже на вечеринках, огромные очки, задвинутые назад и сдерживающие гриву золотисто-рыжих волос. У него тёмные ресницы и взгляд, как будто вы уже переспали и теперь он прикидывает, стоит ли продолжать.  
Флаттершай отдала бы полжизни за "стоит".  
\- Он меня вспомнил! - восторженно шепчет Рэйнбоу Даш, и сердце Флаттершай падает куда-то в подвал.  
Там его приковывают к стене и собираются бить молотками, пока оно не разобъётся.  
Что самое страшное, Флаттершай понятия не имеет, кого ревнует больше - Спитфайра к Рэйнбоу Даш или наоборот.  
Кое-как, собрав все свои силы, она говорит:  
\- Как здорово!  
Интонация выходит довольно фальшивой, но Рэйнбоу Даш этого не замечает.  
\- Ага, - она улыбается. - Он меня вспомнил, и пригласил на их шоу в эту пятницу. Ты со мной?  
Флаттершай пугает любая перспектива выйти из дома.  
Флаттершай ненавидит и боится мира, на стенах которого нет цветной изоленты.  
Флаттершай, конечно же, соглашается.

***

Лётные шоу проводятся на стадионе, и у Флаттершай нет ни единого шанса на этом стадионе не нервничать. Она прячется за высокими кедами, плотными джинсами и объёмной, широкой чёрной толстовкой, запаковываясь в её капюшон, как в мешок, и венчает всё это тёмными очками на поллица, но чёлка выбивается из-под капюшона, липнет к губам, лезет в рот...  
Рэйнбоу Даш держит за руку и улыбается.  
Небо чистое и голубое, как её свитер в обтяжку. Рэрити очень хотела пойти с ними, даже сшила на скорую руку что-то похожее на пилотскую куртку, только из белой кожи и с блёстками, но в итоге осталась дома, потому что...  
Она сказала, что на понедельник ей поставили зачёт по истории костюма в Европе, но Флаттершай уверена, что это из-за изоленты.  
На счастье она замотала свой браслет полосочкой жёлтой, хотя изначально планировала взять с собой моток фиолетовой.  
Ну, иногда кое-что идёт не по плану.  
Рэйнбоу Даш даже подпрыгивает, когда "Вондерболтс" появляются на стадионе. В одинаковых шлемах сложно догадаться, где кто, но стоит Флаттершай заметить оранжевый всплеск длинных волос, и мир становится ярче. И холоднее.  
Как будто можно рассчитывать на то, что чувак из крутой команды повернёт голову в её сторону.  
\- Ой, - вскрикивает Рэйнбоу Даш. - Ты сейчас мне руку сломаешь!  
Флаттершай послушной разжимает пальцы, и чужая рука выскальзывает из её мокрой ладони. Впрочем, своя собственная ладонь тоже сейчас как чужая.  
Очки давят на переносицу и на виски, они слишком узкие, Флаттершай взяла их у Рэрити три недели назад, когда они ходили на пляж, и честно не собирается отдавать, потому что с головной болью, но под прикрытием, всё же куда лучше, чем наоборот. Но когда головная боль становится невыносимой, она их всё же снимает.  
А Спитфайр поворачивается в их сторону и приветственно машет рукой.  
Стадион зачарованно воет, Рэйнбоу Даш машет в ответ.  
\- Как парень он мне безразличен, - горячо шепчет она на ухо, когда фанаты замолкают на пару секунд, - но...  
Нетрудно догадаться, что это "но" означает.  
Флаттершай прекрасно знает, что ради своей мечты Рэйнбоу Даш готова на всё. Она обожает соревноваться и хочет быть лучшей, но вместе с тем настолько не уверена в себе, что готова сжульничать ради победы. Или завести роман ради победы. Или просто с кем-нибудь переспать.  
Ради всего святого, но почему именно с ним?  
Самолёты команды "Вондерболтс" взлетают в воздух и принимаются выделывать там бочки и мёртвые петли. Однажды Флаттершай летала самостоятельно И тогда было страшно, но сейчас ещё хуже... Каждая мёртвая петля связывает Флаттершай по рукам и ногам дымчатой изолентой, намертво пережимая горло воздушными пальцами. Каждая мёртвая петля втыкается в её сердце стальной иголкой с продетой в неё ниткой ненависти к себе и отчаяния.  
Флаттершай почти наяву слышит, как Рэрити внутри её головы равнодушным голосом говорит ей, что она ебанулась. Так легко и просто, как будто речь идёт о какой-нибудь мелочи типа того, что зелёный цвет ей совсем не идёт.  
Флаттершай обхватывает себя руками и смотрит на небо.  
Рэйнбоу Даш улыбается.

***

\- Нет, я никуда не пойду! - Первый раз в жизни она пытается проявить решительность и настоять на своём, но это предсказуемо никого не волнует.  
Какая ирония.  
\- Ну же, - Рэйнбоу Даш делает большие глаза и нетерпеливо переминается с ноги на ногу. - Пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста. Ты же знаешь, как для меня это важно...  
Флаттершай хочется сказать ей, что она похожа на вконец ополоумевшую фанатку, на сумасшедшую группиз, которую выставят за дверь сразу после сунул и вынул, но ничего такого она, конечно, не говорит. Она для этого слишком застенчива.  
Изоленты на браслете начинает слегка отходить, и Флаттершай пытается подцепить её липкий кончик ногтями.  
\- Я никуда не пойду, - повторяет она, хоть и чувствует, что уже в одном шаге от того, чтобы сдаться.  
Рэйнбоу Даш хватает её за рукав и тащит вниз по улице, туда, где яркими огнями переливается вывеска.  
\- Даже знать не хочу, откуда у тебя пропуск, - бормочет Флаттершай по дороге.  
\- Если бы ты шла к своей мечте, я приложила бы все силы, чтобы тебе помочь, ты же знаешь? - на бегу бросает ей Рэйнбоу Даш. Она, очевидно, ждёт от неё точно того же. - Чего ты хочешь?  
Ничего умнее, чем "я хотела бы стать деревом" Флаттершай в голову не приходит, так что она молча идёт. Ну, то есть старается идти, а не бежать.  
Скорости, если честно, её немного пугают.  
Перед входом Рэйнбоу Даш останавливается так резко, что Флаттершай врезается носом ей в спину, а потом оборачивается и устраивает сеанс спонтанных объятий.  
\- Спасибо, - шепчет она, целуя Флаттершай в щёку, - спасибо, спасибо, спасибо.  
\- Я хочу быть деревом, но ты не можешь мне с этим помочь, - говорит Флаттершай невпопад.  
Рэйнбоу Даш отступает на шаг.  
\- Нет, не могу, - она заливисто смеётся, и её глаза искрятся в свете ночных фонарей. - Более того, я собираюсь не дать тебе пустить корни. Тебе нужен кто-то, кто будет постоянно тебя шевелить.  
\- Скорее, тыкать в меня палкой, чтобы проверить не умерла ли.  
\- Ну если тебе так больше нравится... - Рэйнбоу Даш открывает дверь и через секунду они уже внутри клуба.

***

Главный аргумент Флаттершай - то, что она не одета для клуба, - быстро превращается в её главное преимущество.  
В чём-то кроме толстовки и джинсов здесь было бы отвратительно неуютно, а так хоть и неуютно, и отвратительно, но всё же почти что терпимо. Она убирает очки в карман и прячется в дальний угол, за столиком как за баррикадой. Рэйнбоу Даш стягивает свой свитер и остаётся в синей майке, такой короткой, что даже немного стыдно, но... У Рэйнбоу Даш отличная фигура, она может себе это позволить.  
Они пьют водку с тоником, и у Флаттершай уже немного кружится голова.  
Музыка здесь слишком громкая, она стучит по ушам, а барабанщик к тому же фигово играет. Он лажает чуть ли не в каждом квадрате, и гитарист возмущённо оглядывается на него, но публика не обращает на это внимания.  
\- А ты так смогла бы? - кричит Рэйнбоу Даш.  
Они обе прекрасно знают, что нет, но Флаттершай всё равно уточняет:  
\- Как?  
\- Петь как она, - Рэйнбоу Даш кивает на сцену.  
Там - хрупкая девочка с кудрявыми малиновыми волосами, кажущимися пятнистыми в свете прожекторов. Одной рукой она поддерживает гитару, на которой сейчас не играет, другой цепляется за микрофон, и ее маленькие ногти были бы похожи на звёзды, если бы звёзды могли быть малиновыми посреди белого неба. На ней безумное платье и ботинки с высоченной платформой, в ней столько энергии, что Флаттершай разорвало бы и от сотой доли...  
Флаттершай отвечает:  
\- Смогла бы. Ну, только если именно петь, а не в смысле подняться на сцену.  
Подняться на сцену она никогда не решилась бы.  
Рэйнбоу Даш кивает, а потом вся превращается в фейерверк. Или в радугу. В что-то с чем-то, короче. Она вытягивается в струнку, откидывая волосы назад, и изящно выгибается, поднимая вверх руку. Её ладонь мечется туда и сюда как заведённая, и сначала Флаттершай кажется, что Рэйнбоу Даш вконец ебанулась, а потом она понимает, что та просто подзывает кого-то.  
Не надо быть начитанной, как Твайлайт Спаркл, чтобы догадаться, кого.  
Флаттершай нервно отрывает кусок изоленты с браслета.  
Когда Вондерболтс усаживаются за их столик, становится резко некуда девать руки. Впрочем, некуда девать руки - это ещё не самая большая проблема, потому что саму себя девать тоже некуда, и именно в этом заключается самый пиздец.  
\- Это Флаттершай, - щебечет Рэйнбоу Даш, и от внимательного взгляда Флитфута Флаттершай становится ещё больше не по себе.  
Саорин весело ей подмигивает, а Спитфайр... Спитфайр сидит напротив и этого вполне достаточно для того, чтобы забыть своё имя.

***

\- Что?  
Флаттершай уверена, что недопонимает чего-то или вовсе уснула и всё это только игра воображения, но Спитфайр стоит рядом. И повторяет:  
\- Пойдём танцевать?  
Рэйнбоу Даш ушла на танцпол полминуты назад - под руку с Саорином, и Флаттершай старается думать, что у Спитфайра просто не осталось других вариантов, но надо быть круглой дурой, чтобы не догадаться, что у Спитфайра вариантов - весь клуб.  
Любая пойдёт с ним куда угодно - хоть на танцпол, хоть за двери туалетной кабинки, и это осознание гвоздями прибивает к дивану.  
\- Я не танцую, - запинаясь, говорит Флаттершай.  
Она сутулится, скрещивает руки на груди, забираясь внутрь своей раковины. Ей хочется убежать отсюда и запереться у себя дома, играть там со своим кроликом Ангелом, который отдирает обои от стен, а потом заклеивать их цветной изолентой, и разговаривать только с Рэрити и только по телефону, потому что Рэйнбоу Даш будет слишком напоминать обо всём, а живое общение...  
\- Серьёзно? - щурится Спитфайр, и от его улыбки в тёмном клубе становится светло, словно днём.  
Флаттершай удивляется, как это другие не слепнут.  
\- Серьёзно, - её голос дрожит.  
Он совсем рядом, спустился с площадки, на которой расположен их столик, и теперь они почти вровень друг другу. Флаттершай может видеть искорки в глубине его глаз, как будто блики светомузыки путаются в длинных ресницах, и его рыжие волосы небрежно отброшены под руками, а к кожаной куртке так и хочется прикоснуться.  
Она даже пытается протянуть руку, но тут же одёргивает себя.  
Изолента отошла от браслета уже почти полностью.  
\- Эй, - говорит Спитфайр и подаётся вперёд, упираясь руками в диван по обе стороны от неё. - Пойдём, я не кусаюсь.  
Флаттершай оглядывается по сторонам, но Рэйнбоу Даш не видно в толпе. Всё, что видно, это его руки и складки рукавов кожаной куртки.  
Прежде, чем она успевает что-то ответить, Спитфайр прикасается пальцами к её подбородку.  
\- Я видел тебя на стадионе. И раньше, на вечеринках. Но ты, похоже, из тех, кто сидит в уголке.  
Флаттершай дёргается, отводя голову назад, пытаясь вести себя так, словно не загипнотизирована его взглядом, как кролик удавом.  
\- А ты... - она открыват рот, и это само по себе успех, но ничего умного сказать всё равно не может.  
Вообще ничего.  
\- Ты меня боишься? Разве я похож на дракона? Хотя... Дракон - это было бы даже забавно.  
\- В драконах нет ничего забавного, - шепчет Флаттершай, и это её самая длинная фраза с того момента, когда Вондерболтс подвели к их столику. - Страшное есть, а забавного нет.  
\- Но я не дракон.  
И ей нечего ему возразить.  
У него в глазах танцуют искорки, как будто блики светомузыки запутались в тёмных ресницах, и Флаттершай видит, как эти искорки складываются в её отражение.  
От Спитфайра пахнет небом и кожей, свободой и ветром, и когда он целует её, Флаттершай чувствует себя так, словно оказалась в космосе без скафандра.  
Довольно страшно, но ничего прекрасней с ней никогда не случалось.

***

У Флаттершай в квартире обои отклеиваются от стен, и поэтому она приклеивает их обратно цветной изолентой.  
Рэрити, приходя в гости, конечно, кривит губы на изоленту - она, по её мнению, смотрится недостаточно стильно, но лично Флаттершай кажется, что так в самый раз. Нет, серьёзно, а чем ещё можно прихватить распадающиеся обрывки? Подарочными ленточками? Бантами для волос? Блестящими нитками?  
О таком банальном варианте, как клей, никто и не вспоминает. Кому он нужен, на самом-то деле.  
На самом-то деле Флаттершай очень волнуется. Она кусает губы, стоя перед зеркалом и глядя на своё отражение: большие глаза, розовая чёлка, жёлтая майка. Ей не по себе от одной мысли о том, кто сегодня придёт к ней в гости, но она отчаянно пытается не боятся.  
Рэйнбоу Даш звонила сегодня утром. Соарин взял её в команду и целыми днями они разучивают новые трюки.  
Флаттершай целыми днями приходится заучивать своё имя, потому что при одной мысли о Спитфайре она его забывает.  
В дверь звонят, и в голове снова пусто.  
\- Флаттершай, - медленно повторяет она, а потом ещё раз, чтобы лучше запомнить. - Флаттершай.  
Ангел скачет к порогу, путаясь у неё под ногами, и пальцы Флаттершай дважды соскальзывют с замка прежде, чем у неё получается его отпереть.  
Спитфайр заходит внутрь, такой уверенный и высокий, что в прихожей сразу же становится тесно.  
\- Изолента? - говорит он, оглядываясь по сторонам. - Нет, что, серьёзно?  
Флаттершай невозможно краснеет.  
\- Ну да, изолента.  
По всем законам Вселенной он должен скривить губы, недовольный этим ответом, только вместо этого Спитфайр притягивает её к себе, а Ангел принимается грызть его джинсы.  
Глупо, наверное, но...  
В этот момент Флаттершай уверена, что счастье выглядит именно так.

Fin~


End file.
